


Baking is caring.

by HelAuditore



Series: OGAV verse prompt fills. [5]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Play, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, annoying Anders, slightly angsty Mitchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAuditore/pseuds/HelAuditore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] "Do you even know how to bake a pie?" Anders judgmental tone and glare would have ticked off anyone, but Mitchell was way too used to it and he really couldn't care less. The vampire snorted as he waved a whisk a few inches from the god's nose.</p>
<p>"I'd have you know, my dear, that decades ago I used to help me mum bake pies and cakes all the time," he snorted [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking is caring.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original verse for this story here on my account. I do not own the characters in this fanfiction but I do own the OGAV 'verse.
> 
> [phelpshobbit](http://phelpshobbit.tumblr.com) once mentioned how she would have liked to see Anders and Mitchell bake a pie and feeding it to each other and generally being fluffy and cute so I couldn't let this opportunity slip, here you go.
> 
> ps: sorry I suck at titles lkajltkjakletj  
> pps: Special thanks to the lovely [allopoppet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/allopoppet/pseuds/allopoppet) for BETA-ing this! <3

"Do you even know how to bake a pie?" Anders judgmental tone and glare would have ticked off anyone, but Mitchell was way too used to it and he really couldn't care less. The vampire snorted as he waved a whisk a few inches from the god's nose.

"I'd have you know, my dear, that decades ago I used to help me mum bake pies and cakes all the time," he snorted, before he started whisking the ingredients for the filling together. Anders sighed and cracked the fridge open to get himself a beer.

"Just don't set the kitchen on fire, eh?" He uncapped the bottle and took a swig. Mitchell turned around, glaring at his boyfriend from under creased brows.

"You get your god-of-talking-crap arse over here and help me with the crust."

The god raised his eyebrows. "I beg your pardon?"

The brunet huffed. "C'mon, it'll be nice to do this together!"

Anders blinked. "Just 'cause I'm dating a man it doesn't mean I like to knead dough or–" he pulled a face, not really sure of what to say next, "-weave braids into my hair."

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "You're such an idiot, baking will not emasculate you," he shrugged. "You've serious manliness issues, Anders." He sighed as he went back to whisking.

The god chugged on his lager, completely ignoring the vampire's words. "Also, why did you make the filling before the crust, if you're so good at baking pies?" he pointed out with a cocked eyebrow.

"Because I was actually waiting for my idiot boyfriend to help me out with it," promptly came the vampire's answer. "I really want to see you sinking your fingers deep into the dough." He smirked as he looked over his shoulder. "That would be sexy." He wriggled his brows.

Anders shook his head, unable to hold back a snicker. "You little shit." He looked down at the floor for a moment then took another large swig of lager, before he walked up to the counter and hitched himself up on it just next to the bowl Mitchell was mixing all the ingredients in. "Once I'm done with this beer I'll be all yours, 'kay?" He was still thinking that it was a stupid idea, but he knew that smirk too well to turn his boyfriend down.

Mitchell broke into one of his most brilliant grins. "Ta!" – he leaned in to steal a kiss from the god, his tongue quickly finding its way inside the blond's mouth. Anders tasted like ale and cigarettes and it was definitely one of his favorite mixes. When he pulled back he couldn't help but nick the bottle from his boyfriend's hands to take a gulp of lager himself. Anders raised his brows as he took the bottle back from the brunet.

"No drinking and baking, do your job," he smirked, and took his time to swallow the rest of the beer. The kiss had left him satisfied, yet it had built the right anticipation for what they were going to do with all that flour and butter.

Their shirts were shed in a shorter time that they'd imagined; flour was everywhere and their hands were sticky with butter and dough. Anders was spreading part of the dough on the bottom of the baking pan, or at least he was trying to, since Mitchell's hands were running across his stomach and chest while he mouthed at the god's neck and jaw.

"Do you still think that baking is stupid?" the vampire grinned against the shell of Anders ear, then softly nibbled and sucked on the earlobe. The god moaned softly and rested his head back on Mitchell's shoulder.

"Yeah, but you're making it better," he grinned and tipped his head up towards the brunet's.

The vampire captured the god's lips in a slow, deep kiss, smiling all the while as his hands moved to rest over the blond's hips, squeezing them lightly as he pulled back. "C'mon, we gotta put it in the fridge." He gave a last quick peck to his boyfriend's lips.

Anders groaned and looked down at sticky fingers. "Well, we gotta do something about these, first." He turned around and leaned back against the counter. "Wanna help out?" he smirked as he held up his hands in front of his boyfriend's face.

Mitchell rolled his eyes, a lopsided smirk spreading on his lips as he wrapped his long fingers around both of Anders' wrists and pulled his hands closer to envelop a digit at a time with his lips. He took his time to twirl his tongue around the tips, then swallowed them down to the knuckles making sure to keep his gaze focused on Anders' in the process.

The blond watched him with a slacked jaw and hooded eyes, he waited for the vampire to have sucked clean each one of his fingers then threw his arms around Mitchell's neck to pull him into a rough, passionate kiss. The vampire huffed and wrapped his arms around the god's waist as he kissed him back.

"Alright, now I think we can put the pan in the fridge, can't we?" he spoke against Anders' lips and pecked softly at them before rearing back.

Anders pursed his lips and shrugged. "Okay, let's." He carded his fingers briefly through Mitchell's curls then turned to grab the pan and put it inside the fridge. "By the way, I hope you do realize that decades are a shitload of time and people probably made pies a little differently and it's also actually possible that you might have forgotten how to actually make pies?" He arched a brow and looked at his boyfriend before taking a cigarette from the packet set on the island.

The vampire glared at the god. "I do remember how to make a damn pie, is not quantum physics," he replied, then he lowered his gaze and pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocked the screen and showed Anders the internet page that was still open. "I did have to google the recipe, though. I needed to refresh my memory."

Anders squinted at the screen and burst out laughing. "You're such a numbnuts!" He shook his head and lit up the cigarette he was still holding between his fingertips. "It better be good," he said, raising his eyebrows with a smirk as he took a drag.

Mitchell sniggered himself. "It will! I'm sure it will be good!" He snatched the stick from his boyfriend's fingers and borrowed a smoke. He was the only one allowed to nick cigarettes right out of Anders' hands, just like Anders was the only one who could do that to him.

Anders turned to the bowl with the filling and dipped his index finger inside the dark mixture of ingredients. "It's gonna take forever for it to be ready, though." He brought his digit up to his lips and flicked his tongue at it before he sucked on it painfully slowly, blue eyes glued to brown ones in the process. The vampire bit his lower lip.

"It takes the time that it takes..." He grabbed the blond's wrist and gently tugged on it, watching as the finger slipped out of his lips. "Tastes good?" he asked, arching a brow.

Anders shrugged. "Dunno, maybe I should try it again." A small smirk curled his lips.

Mitchell mirrored his expression perfectly as he dipped two fingers into the bowl, scooping up a generous amount of filling and placing it over his own tongue. He didn't swallow; instead he tilted his head just slightly and ducked it enough to reach Anders' mouth with his. The god tipped his chin up and welcomed the brunet's tongue in his mouth with his own, licking and sucking at it, blueberry being the strongest flavor in his mouth right before that of tobacco.

The kiss was slow, wet and seemed to be never-ending as the cigarette burnt out between Mitchell's fingers; however, when they pulled back it wasn't due to the lack of oxygen, but because of a spark that had landed on the vampire's skin.

"Shit– Fuck!" he cursed as he jumped slightly back, nearly dropping the stick on the floor.

Anders widened his eyes. "Watch it!" he cried as he quickly tore the cigarette from Mitchell's grasp and threw it into the sink. "Shit, that was close!" He took the vampire's wrist and gently pulled at it to examine his hand. Mitchell sighed.

"I'm sorry... I nearly burned down the house." He bit his lower lip then furrowed his brows, scrunching his face as he looked down at his hand. "I'm okay, it'll be gone soon."

Anders pursed his lips and nodded. "You're a butthead," he smirked, and kissed the underside of the vampire's wrist. Mitchell arched a brow.

"Oh, I am? I'd rather say that you're too distracting."

Anders nibbled the heel of the vampire's hand. "Well, you're the person I like to distract the most," he grinned as he nipped at the soft tip of the brunet's thumb.

Mitchell sucked his lower lip in as he pushed his thumb past the god's lips. "You're more of a devil than a god."

Anders grinned around the digit. "You always say that." He sucked softly on his boyfriend's fingertip. "Let's play a game, shall we?"

The vampire scowled. "A game?"

The god let Mitchell's finger slide out of his mouth and nodded. "Mhm. Let's see how distracting I can get while you pour the filling in the pan and cover it up with the rest of the dough." He grinned mischievously as he spoke. Mitchell tilted his head as an amused smile curled his lips.

"Okay?"

Anders bit his lower lip, the same grin still plastered on his face as he stepped over to the fridge to take the pan out of it, before placing it on the counter and turning around to face the vampire.

"C'mhere," he beckoned him to move closer to him. Mitchell nibbled the inside of his lower lip and stepped ahead.

"So?" he shrugged. The god rolled his eyes.

"Gimme some time at least, eh?" He slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of Mitchell's sweatpants and tugged them down along with his boxers.

The vampire grinned right away. "Oh, it's this kinda distraction," he nodded, and dipped his head to capture the blond's lips. Anders tipped his head back, avoiding the kiss, a shit-eating grin spread on his lips.

"Not so fast, Lestat. Not so fast." He turned halfway to the bowl with the filling, this time dipping two fingers to scoop up the mixture. He used the rest of his fingers to spread the sticky sauce over his hand before he wrapped it around Mitchell's member, then he tilted his chin up to whisper a few inches away from his boyfriend's lips. "Just take a tiny step back."

The vampire's jaw dropped slightly as he looked down at Anders' lips with hooded eyes. He gulped and stepped back just like the god wanted. As soon as Mitchell moved, Anders dropped to his knees, trying to fit between the counter and the vampire's legs, then looked up at Mitchell as he started to stroke him to full hardness. "Go on, do your baking." He flicked his tongue at the underside. Mitchell scrunched his face and moaned softly.

"Oh, I hate you." he whined.

Anders raised his eyebrows, his wrist still working in a steady motion. "And I haven't even started yet."

The vampire groaned again and then grabbed the bowl with the filling to pour it right over the bottom crust of the pie. Anders waited the exact same time in which Mitchell tipped the bowl to wrap his lips around the tip and flick his tongue at the slit. He felt the vampire shake and he knew that he had spilled some of the sauce over the countertop. Mitchell cursed and tried his best to not waste all the ingredients he had spent so much time to prepare and mix, but he knew that Anders was going to provide the best distraction he could come up with. Anders was watching his boyfriend all the while from under his lashes, enjoying every whimper, groan and curse.

Mitchell was afraid to lose a finger as he tried to cut the butter in small pieces while Anders deep throated him like his life depended on it.

"Oh fuck!"

He did drop the knife and fisted at Anders' hair, neck arching back as a violent shiver shook his body.

Anders pulled all the way back and released the vampire's erection with a wet pop. "Love me some blueberry flavored cock," he smirked and licked his lips.

Mitchell looked down at him with hooded eyes and shook his head. "Distracting little shit."

Anders tilted his head and gave him the most innocent, puzzled look he could manage. "Me? Why?" He furrowed his brows. "You giving up on your pie-making career already, Mrs Lovett?"

Mitchell dropped his head and laughed. "You're the worst."

Anders smirked. "You flatterer. Get back to your job," he said before blowing softly over the wet tip of Mitchell's cock. Mitchell growled and another chill shook his body slightly.

"Alright, alright!" he whined and went back to work.

Rolling out dough with the perverted incarnation of a Norse god giving you the best head you could imagine isn't exactly a walk in the park. Mitchell tried to be quick, tried not to hurt himself, not to growl, groan and drop the rolling pin only to grab Anders' head and fuck his throat until he was finished. He really did try to refrain from all this but he failed miserably. He just couldn't resist Anders' warm, skilled mouth, not the way his fingers were digging firmly into his buttocks, how his tongue pressed and flicked in all the right places and ways, how his lips stretched and tightened perfectly as he sucked, the way he knew how to use just enough teeth to tip him off the edge and that throat that had apparently forgotten what gag reflexes were. He unloaded himself down Anders throat with a strangled cry and was quick enough to hold onto the edge of the counter when his knees almost gave out.

Anders pulled back, swallowing and wiping his lips and chin with the back of his hand, a victorious smirk playing on his lips. "We played. You lost."

Mitchell would have smacked that smirk right off his face, if he didn't love it so much. "Fuck off..." he growled lowly, but he was smiling.

Anders sneaked out from between the counter and the vampire and stood up to rub briefly at his own knees. "I'm gonna go shower a bit, you finish making this–" he grimaced down at the pan "-thing."

Mitchell glared at him. "No way, wait for me to put it in the oven and I'll go with you."

Anders arched his brow. "Fine, but we're having a bath, instead. I'll wait for you in the tub." He turned around and left the kitchen to get in the bathroom. Mitchell hung his head and shit his eyes as he let out a huge sigh, then straightened back up as he pulled his pants and boxers up, biting his lip when the fabric grazed his sensitive flesh.

The pie was in the oven a handful of minutes later, or maybe more, and the vampire was already naked when he strutted into the bathroom.

"We have fifty minutes for this," he announced as he carefully stepped into the tub and then beckoned Anders to sit back against his chest. Anders scowled at him before he moved to sit between Mitchell's legs.

"Ever heard of oven with timers? Ours actually have a timer. Did you set it?" he asked, resting his back against the vampire's chest. Mitchell rolled his eyes.

"'Course I did, but still we shouldn't leave it in the oven for hours."

The god arched a brow and turned his head as much as he could to glare at his boyfriend. "Are you actually telling me that a fucking pie is more important than us taking a bath?"

The vampire looked at him dead in the eye. "No, Anders. I'm just saying that it'll take a lifetime for it to get cold and I really want you to taste it," he deadpanned as he looped his arms around the blond's waist.

Anders grinned. "Well, I already tasted the filling, it was pretty damn good."

Mitchell tilted his head back, letting his eyes drop shut. "I knew it," he sniggered, then dipped his head to nuzzle the god's neck "But it would be nicer if I could feed it to you, you know? With whipped-cream and all the rest." He sucked in Anders' intoxicating scent and placed a kiss on that spot that always made him squirm – and yes, it didn't fail him.

Anders did shiver slightly as he tilted his head to give the vampire more access to his neck – oh, the irony. – "Feeding it to me, eh?" He pursed his lips "Fifty minutes it is, then," he shrugged slightly. Mitchell's only reply was a small chuckle and a kiss behind the blond's earlobe.

Of course fifty minutes turned into sixty, then into an hour and a half, and they weren't even making love, they were just cuddling, washing each other and enjoying the calm of their evening. It had been a tough week at work for the both of them, especially for Mitchell who was still struggling with his self-control issues around gory scenarios, but that was pretty normal for a vampire. If the water hadn't started to be so damn cold that they risked getting sick – actually Anders was the only one at risk, but still Mitchell hated being cold – the couple would have probably lingered into the tub for another hour or so.

"Shit, it's been nearly two hours." Mitchell bit his lower lip as he checked the time on Anders' watch.

The god toweled his hair and offered his boyfriend a shrug. "I don't smell smoke, it's a good thing."

The vampire rolled his eyes and started rubbing his hair dry himself. "It will still be too warm to eat, I guess." He pulled on his sweatpants, not even bothering to wear any boxers.

Anders put the towel into the laundry basket as he raised his eyebrows. "Unless you wanna spend the night shitting your soul out I guess we should wait a little more." He pursed his lips as he turned to face his boyfriend.

Mitchell scrunched his nose. "There's no need to be a smartass about this, yeah?"

The blond's only reply was a smirk before he stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Mitchell followed him, sniffing the air.

"It does smell good, though, doesn't it?" He broke into a proud grin as he pulled a shirt and a hoodie out of one of his drawers. Anders did agree; the pie smelled delicious but he just didn't want to give any satisfaction to his boyfriend.

"Meh. Kinda," he shrugged as he tugged on a pair of pants over his blue boxer briefs.

Mitchell pouted. "You're an arse."

Anders turned to face him. "Hey, it's not my fault if you can't make pies. You used to bake them during the friggin' war with your mom, I wouldn't be surprised if you sucked even ages ago." He pulled a face and slipped on a pair of thick socks.

The expression on Mitchell's face turned from annoyed to offended, and that's when he stormed out of the bedroom without saying a word. Anders widened his eyes from under knitted brows and jumped to his feet when the vampire left the room like that.

"John?" he called as he reached him in front of the oven. "John, what was that?"

Mitchell took the pie out of the oven and placed it on the countertop to let it cool down better.

"What?" he asked in a cold tone. Anders looked down at the pie; it didn't look like a prize winner but it certainly seemed good, just the smell was promising alone. "You, bolting out of the room like thunder."

The vampire shrugged, avoiding any kind of contact with his boyfriend as he kept his eyes focused down on the crust. "Nothing. I had to take this shit out of the oven." He carefully tapped the top crust with his fingertips to make sure that it was well cooked.

Anders sighed and rolled his yes as he leant back against the island. "C'mon, don't tell me I offended you. It's just a pie! I was kidding! I'm sure it'll taste good."

Mitchell scoffed. "Of course not, you never mean any harm to anyone. Still you just don't know when to shut that trap of yours," he growled lowly as he moved to the couch. Anders scowled and caught his boyfriend by the wrist

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" He tugged on the vampire's arm to make him look at him. Mitchell turned only to glare at the god.

"Can I go sit, now?" he asked, then he tilted his chin in the direction of the pie. "Why don't you go flush it in the toilet? I guess that's where it belongs." He shook the blond's hand off his wrist and strode towards the sofa. Anders' eyes were open wide as he stared puzzled at his overreacting boyfriend, watching as he heavily flopped down onto the cushions.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I was only joking!" he cried, spreading his arms as he justified himself again. Mitchell grunted, folding his arms across his chest as he looked aside. Anders blinked and decided to join him on the couch.

"Oi, talk to me." He pressed their shoulders together, and when he saw that the brunet was still ignoring him he moved to straddle his lap.

Mitchell huffed. "I'm not in the mood, get off me," he muttered as he stared insistently at the bricks on the wall. Anders chucked him under the chin.

"I don't care, just look at me."

Mitchell's head snapped in the god's direction. "Of course you don't care! You never care about what or how someone else could feel."

Anders squinted at him. "Whoa, whoa. Since when are you so sensitive about me teasing you?" He pushed a few curls away from the vampire's eyes and tilted his head slightly. Mitchell sighed.

"Work has been hell, Michelle's constantly following me any chance she gets, I still crave the blood of the patients and–" he shrugged. "I was just trying to be nice to you, bake you a pie because that's what normal people do." He raised his brows.

Anders pursed his lips, his expression softening as his boyfriend started venting to him. "Baking me a pie makes you feel more human?" He raised his eyebrows. The vampire shrugged and looked away, a little embarrassed.

"It's not just that..." he muttered.

Anders brought a hand up to Mitchell's chest to rub soothing circles into it. "C'mon, you can tell me everything. You know that," he encouraged him in a mellow voice, similar to Bragi's – a voice that he only ever used around his boyfriend.

Mitchell shook his head. "Just leave it, yeah?" He rubbed his thumb across his brow. "Just– don't nag me like that. You know it bothers me when you cross the limit."

Anders looked down briefly. Mitchell had always told him that there were certain lines he should never cross if he really cared about him, and he knew he shouldn't have made that much fun of him for doing things that didn't make him feel like a monster. "I'm sorry John, I really am."

He searched the vampire's eyes with his. Mitchell seemed to be deep in thought as he chewed on his inner lip, pondering if he should have added further reasons for reacting like that. He still refused to look at the god as he began to speak again.

"I miss my mother sometimes, you know?"

Anders frowned. "Aw, John..."

The vampire shrugged. "The last time I saw her she was seeing me off to war. She kissed me goodbye and told me that when I was gonna come back she would have made a beautiful dinner, with all my favorite dishes." He smiled bitter. He wasn't going to cry; he had spent decades crying over that matter when he wasn't too high on blood.

Anders grimaced. "Don't tell me that she was gonna bake you a blueberry pie."

Mitchell snorted and shrugged. "She always made it to me when I was a kid, and it made me feel good and loved. I wanted to make you feel the same." He smiled softly as he looked up at the blond. Anders groaned and buried his face into the brunet's neck, feeling like the biggest asshole in the whole universe.

"I'm a cunt," he muttered as he looped his arms around his boyfriend. "Could you ever forgive me?"

Mitchell smiled and wrapped his arms around the god. "I know you're an arsehole. Try to be a bit better, okay?"

Anders nodded and pressed several butterfly kisses on the soft skin of the vampire's neck. Mitchell smirked.

"Good. I forgive you."

Anders reared back with a smirk. "Now feed me some pie, you little shit."

The vampire chuckled and nodded. "Alright. Let me get up, then."

The blond cupped his boyfriend's cheeks and pressed a hard kiss to his lips before moving back to sit on the cushions. Mitchell stood up and took a plate out of the cupboard, cut a slice of pie and placed it onto the dish, watching as some of the filling oozed out of the crust. He pulled the cutlery drawer open to grab a fork, took a piece of paper and moved back to the couch. Anders clapped like an excited kid, offering his boyfriend one of his brightest grins and slinging his legs upon the vampire's lap as soon as he sat down.

"It does smell good, though."

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "Just stop talking." He took a forkful of pie and brought it up to the god's lips. "Say 'ahh'..."

Anders sniggered and opened his mouth. "Ahh..."

He wrapped his lips around the piece of pie that Mitchell fed him and took his time to taste it, humming. Mitchell quirked a brow.

"So?"

Anders scrunched his nose. "Tastes like arse."

Mitchell glared at him and flared his nostrils, ready to stand up and get out of the apartment in the blink of an eye, but Anders pressed his hands on his shoulders to keep him sat.

"No, no, no, no!" he sniggered, "I'm kidding! It's fucking delicious!" He grinned mischievously, then added "...Just like  _your_  arse."

Mitchell dropped his eyes shut, forcing himself not to laugh. "Jesus fuck..." he said as he slowly shook his head, then they both burst out laughing.

Anders bent his knees slightly as he whined, "C'mon, gimme some more!"

The vampire shoved a huge piece of pie between his own teeth and grinned. "Here," he spoke around the mouthful. The god smirked.

"Uh, okay." He leaned in, opening his mouth to wrap his lips around the food, pressing them against the vampire's in the process. "Mm, it tastes even better like this," he spoke with his mouth full.

Mitchell sniggered and dipped his forefinger into the filling, only to smudge it all over his own lips. "Do you like my new lipstick, Anders? Do I look pretty?" he whined and batted his lashes. Anders widened his eyes and choked on his own mouthful, spitting some crust all over the vampire's face and coughing. Mitchell shut his eyes as soon as he saw crumbles flying towards his face and laughed as he patted his boyfriend's back.

"Don't die on me, please!"

Anders tried to stop laughing and coughing at the same time, bringing his fingers up to his eyes as he dried a couple stray tears. "Fuck, couldn't you wait for me to at least swallow?" he croaked out, a smirk still playing on his lips.

Mitchell nodded as he chuckled. "I totally should have, I'm sorry!"

The god shook his head. "That lipstick looks terrible on you, though. Let me make it better."

Anders cupped the vampire's chin and pulled him closer to lick and suck his lips clean. Mitchell's eyelids dropped shut and his lips stretched into a soft smile. A few shivers ran up his spine, and when he felt that the god was about to rear back he wrapped his free hand around the back of his neck.

"No, c'mhere!" he whined as he pulled him into a deep, wet kiss.

Anders grinned against Mitchell's lips as he kissed him back, but he pulled back almost right away, meeting the vampire's disappointed look. "What? I wanna eat more pie!" he shrugged.

Mitchell beamed, rolling his eyes just to pretend that it didn't make him happy. "Okay, okay." He scooped up a huge chunk of pie with the fork and fed it to the god.

Anders stared at the vampire as he munched on his mouthful, taking in every little detail that he loved about him: how his inviting lips were slightly reddened and swollen, the stubble on his jaw, the way his doe eyes shone with bliss and how his dark curls framed his gorgeous face. And the best part of all this was that Mitchell was his and no one else's, all that beauty was his and for the first time in his life Anders didn't wish for anything else, didn't care about the rest of the attractive, doable people out there because Mitchell was all he needed, all he wanted and cared about and it frightened him because he had never felt anything like that before. He had never told the vampire, never wanting to appear weak, stupid, vulnerable, but he was pretty sure that Mitchell knew how he felt because he could read him like a book.

"What are you grinning about?" the vampire asked with raised his brows, both curious and amused.

Anders shrugged and took the fork from the brunet's fingers to feed him a piece of pie. "Your face makes me laugh."

Mitchell glared at him as he chewed and his hand went to pinch Anders' side. The god jerked in the opposite direction with a gasp.

"Ow!"

Mitchell replied with a grin and ate another piece of pie before holding up the last chunk for Anders.

"Last bite. It's the best one!" he wriggled his brows. Anders picked the piece of pie from the fork and bit half of it off, then offered the other half to the vampire.

"We can both have the best part."

Mitchell arched an eyebrow. "Was that a metaphor?" he teased with a smirk.

Anders rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a metaphor for  _shut the fuck up and eat your part before I change my mind_."

Mitchell sniggered and ate the piece of pie, making sure to nibble on the blond's fingers as he did so. "I like it when you're all sweet with me," he grinned, knowing perfectly that it was going to piss the god off. Anders glared at him.

"And I like it when you shut up about it. Consider yourself lucky, 'cause no one else will ever see me doing this cheesy stuff." He pulled a face and sucked on his own sticky fingertips. The vampire raised his brows.

"I do consider myself lucky." He licked his lips, extremely tempted to add something else but he knew there was only so much teasing that his boyfriend could take.

Anders took the empty dish from Mitchell's hands, setting it down on the coffee table before pulling his boyfriend to straddle his lap.

"So, what do you say if I take you out for dinner, then we come back here and I fuck you into the mattress until you beg for mercy?" he asked as he rubbed both hands up and down the brunet's sides. Mitchell slung his arms around the blond's neck, pursing his lips and looking up at the ceiling as he pretended to be deep in thought.

"Mm, why would you do that, though?" he cocked an eyebrow as he looked down at his boyfriend.

Anders scoffed. "Because you've had a rough week and my little Dracula needs to be pampered and spoiled, every now and then," he shrugged. "Happy?" he added with a tilt of the head.

The vampire nodded. "Okay, but I wanna eat Italian," he said as he dragged blunt nails up and down the god's nape.

Anders shivered, closing his eyes for a moment. "Sure, we can do that," he nodded. "Then afterwards I'll show you my Tower of Pisa, eh?"

Mitchell started laughing so hard that he lost his balance and toppled off the couch, ending up on the floor.

Anders bit back a chuckle as he scowled down at his boyfriend. "Hey! Are you implying that I've got a small cock?"

The only reply he got was a loud snort.

"God, what do I do to vampires, I wonder?" he smirked and stood up, bending over to tug on both of Mitchell's hands. "C'mon, stop pissing yourself and let's get dressed!"

"O-okay, okay!" The vampire dried his eyes and stood up only to throw his arms around the blond's neck whisper in his ear. "I am so lucky to have you," he smiled and buried his face into the crook of Anders' neck.

"I know." Anders smiled and kissed Mitchell's temple as he held him tightly.

And the vampire knew that what the god really meant was,  _"So am I."_

**Author's Note:**

> You can send in prompts for this verse here via inbox, or on my tumblr account helswriting.tumblr.com


End file.
